Midnight meetings- Ashitaka and San
by Rhapsody211
Summary: Ashitaka so plagued by nightmares of the forest spirits death, and San appears in the most unexpected way to comfort him-please review and I will love you forever! I don't own Princess Mononoke, or any studio ghibli movie for that matter
1. Chapter 1

Just a small fic that I came up with in the middle of the night. I do not own any characters or themes, just my interpretation.

"Listen up, everyone. I'm going to show you how to kill a god."  
>The rifle fired. He watched from the sacred water with a look of dread drowning his eyes as the forest spirit's head fell slowly, as time began to cease. It was smiling. The head was smiling. It hit the mossy ground with a thud, and blood spewed everywhere. He couldn't move. In terror, he watched the small, wiggling worms begin to inch from its ears, eyes, and nose, finally erupting into mass of wriggling disease. A disease of hate.<br>He heard a shriek, and saw the Princess Mononoke run to the head, tears glistening on her pale cheeks. She wailed and leapt onto the forest spirit's head, her own self being engulfed in the rage. He braced himself for a scream of pain, but instead heard a laugh. A demented sort of laugh as if they were tickling her. She suddenly stood stock straight, laughing maniacally, crawling in with the demon's fury. She turned to him, her face indiscernible, and approached. A deep voice came from her throat,  
>"Still want to kiss me now, human?"<p>

Ashitaka awoke with a gasp and lay frozen in his bed, his sheets drenched in sweat. He focused on trying to breath steadily, failing completely. He seized up once more when he heard a faint rustle from his kitchen. He lifted his head a minuscule amount and peered over his blankets. Somebody sat on his counter. He hollered.  
>He toppled from his bed and stood ungracefully, grabbing around for his sword. He heard a tinkly laugh. He forced himself to not remember he dream and glanced up cautiously. San sat on his counter top, her feet swinging and hands busy trying to open a tin. She finally wrenched it open with a expression of pride and removed a tea bag. She sniffed it before promptly ripping it open and dumping its contents on the floor. Ashitaka watched with wide eyes. In a very wolf like manner, she pounced to the floor and crouched near the small pile, sticking out her tongue and licking the chopped herbs. She made a sound of disgust before desperately wiping her tongue with her hand. That made Ashitaka laugh, approaching now at ease.<br>"What is this horrible-," she began bluntly.  
>"We call it tea. You're meant to mix it into water and drink it," he told her, grinning. She looked at him doubtfully, them stood, crossing her arms and not bothering to wipe the spit from her cheek.<br>"You haven't come to see me. It gets a little lonely in the forest."  
>"I'm sorry, I've been busy. This is not quite what I was expecting when I said visit," he said, running his hand through his damp hair.<br>"Expecting?"  
>"Lonely?"<br>San frowned at him, and fingered the crystal dagger he had given her not a week before. He glanced at it, then up at her face. It was beautiful. He admired the way it reflected the pale moonlight off her cheeks from the window, crisp and smooth as fresh snow, her eyes bright and fiery like star fire, her lips turned upward in a half smile. He noticed something odd.  
>"Don't you usually have- " he gestured to his cheeks and furrowed his brow.<br>"It's called war paint, dummy. I don't really need it anymore since the war is over." She said it a bit grudgingly.  
>"Well, you look beautiful," he told her. She raised her eyebrows. "You also waisted a whole bag of perfectly good tea." He looked around. "Do you want some?" She hesitated, then nodded. He set to work starting a fire and boiling water. She settled herself on his bed and wiped a finger on the sheets, smelling it, then licking it. He cringed. San gave him an odd look.<br>"What do you dream about that makes you sweat so much?" She asked. He shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Tell me now, or else I will leave." She demanded, huffing impatiently. Ashitaka complied, replying,  
>"Just the night it happened, you know. Nightmares that make it worse." She nodded, attempting a look of understanding and pity. He smiled at the thought, all though it came off as a grimace. He watched her think, staring at him blindly.<br>"Can I do anything to help?"she finally asked, a look of unsureness on her face.  
>"Yes, actu-" he began, just as the kettle began to whistle. He was still unused to he sound. He removed it quickly and poured it into two bowls. He dropped a bad of tea into each and went to hand one to her. She took it carefully and sniffed. He took a gulp, cherishing the burning feeling it made traveling down his throat. She sipped cautiously, them guzzled it down quickly, scrunching up her face as it burned her mouth. Ashitaka jumped up to get her a cool glass of water, which she also gulped down.<br>"You were saying?" She rasped. He sat beside her and placed a hand on her cheek.  
>"You could do this for me." He leaned forward an kissed her gently, caressing her burnt lips with his own and taking her breath away with the utter tenderness of the act. She pulled away, leaving Ashitaka smiling like an idiot.<br>"What was that?" She accused, but still a little breathless.  
>"A kiss," he said. She stood abruptly and strode to the window, pushing it open and gracefully leaping out. He gasped and ran toward it. He watched as a white wolf disappeared into the black.<br>"I do have a door!" He called. He was answered with a howl that echoed into the night and seemed to greet the first beams of dawns light on he horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Two nights after the "night of the tea", as Ashitaka had named it, he stood pacing on his earthy floor, trying to calm himself down and cool off after another jarring nightmare. He stopped and raised his hand before his face, his eyes raking over the purple brown streaks that stained on his hand, wrapping in diminishing spirals around his rist. A constant reminder of the suffering he had brought. 'If only that demon had never come that day' he thought to himself. Shaking his head when tears began to drip from his eyes, he cursed his weakness and stormed from his house. He walked, them broke into a blind run, down from his house on the hill, past the menacing walls of iron town, to the lake's shore. He collapsed into the silvery sand and strained to catch his breath. Crawling to the waters still surface, sheer and shining like a mirror, reflecting the moons bright white light, he dipped in his hands and splashed his face with the burning cold water, gasping as it forced him to awake from his daze. The ripple creeped out onto the water and echoed silently into nothing.  
>"About the-," a loud voice began abruptly from behind him.<br>"Holy sun god of-!" he cried, jumping to his feet and flying around. San stood behind him, smirking. "Holy!...San!" He flung his arms about and exclaimed exasperatedly.  
>"Yes, I suppose I am rather holy, aren't I," she said thoughtfully. Ashitaka rubbed a hand over his face and sighed,<br>"You know, you could make yourself known a little better, maybe a tap on the shoulder or a quiet hello."  
>"Ah, but that would be no fun," she smiled, stalking towards him. He looked up into her eyes and groaned.<br>"Your going to give me a heart attack. How would you like it if your antics wound me up dead?" He knew immediately he had said the wrong thing.  
>"Don't even say that!" She screeched.<br>"I'm sorry, San, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he apologized, holding out a hand to her.  
>"I've already lost far to many people I've loved, Ashitaka." Ashitaka stopped, and met her eyes. Tears glistened in them and they shine with grief and, unexplainably, love.<br>"Oh San," he said, striding forward and gathering her into his arms. She let herself be crushed against him and nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder.  
>"I just wanted to ask, I want to try that thing again. What did you call it, a kiss?" Ashitaka froze and backed up looking her over worriedly.<br>"What?" He asked, trying to make sure he had heard right. San cocked her head innocently, and leaned forward to kiss him, meeting his lips and smiling.  
>"Am I doing it right?" She asked. Ashitaka just nodded, leaning forward again. He dug his fingers into her hair and marveled at its smoothness, despite her living with wolves. She broke the kiss, her small smile turning into a wide, genuine one, her eyes glittering.<br>"Well that was fun," she said. Ashitaka smiled, gulping, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Will you come and stay with me for a few days. I'm sure you won't be missed. I want to show you some things I've discovered."  
>"Of course," Ashitaka replied taking her hand gently. She squeezed his and led him up the cliff path, chatting merrily until her cheery voice dissipated into the dense, dark quiet of the forest.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The forest hummed a quiet lullaby as Ashitaka fell into comfortable sleep in the cave, curling against the soft wolf skin mat. San watched him from her perch on the rock ledge, thinking of the kiss. She didn't know what it meant, but it had made her feel tingly and nice. It confused her. That made her mad. She furrowed her brow and swung off the ledge, where her brothers slept in their den. It was warm and musty and she inhaled the smell gratefully. No more human filth. Her brother, Soni, raised his head growled,  
>"Been with your human scum again?" San frowned.<br>"Yes. And he is not scum. Go back to bed." Her brother humphed tiredly and lowered his head, his eyelids fluttering shut over the giant green orbs. San knelt beside her other brother, Keeshi, and lay on top of him, draping her arms over his shoulder. His rough fur caressed her skin and comforted her nerves.  
>"Get off, you smell like human," Keeshi grumbled, shuffling away. San complained,<br>"No. You just smell so good, Keeshi. You won't deny your sister your beautiful smell."  
>"My human sister," he mumbled quietly. San leapt to her feet, her eyes flashing.<br>"I am your sister, Keeshi! If mom could hear you, she would rip of your head and feast on your brains!" Her brother sighed then looked up at her. He snarled,  
>"Well, mother is dead isn't she, thanks to you and the humans."<p>

San sat again on the ledge, five rabbits in her hand and blood on her lips. She had gone hunting, not a match enough for her brother. She had screamed, spit in his face, and run. Run away from all the bad things that had come and gone. She had thought about roasting the rabbits, but settled for eating one raw and taking the rest back to Ashitaka. Now she stared at him, anger flooding her veins. It was his fault. She would not feed him. She stared at his blank face, and for a moment, cold dread seeped into her stomach when she had the sudden thought that he was dead. No, he wasn't dead he was asleep. Why did she care so much! Why did she trust him! She wanted to scream, and yell, and wrap the hair from her head. She needed something to fight for, and now that was gone.  
>She jumped when she saw Ashitaka's eyes open and staring into hers. She hadn't realized she had zoned out, and felt uncomfortable with the thought that he was watching her. She flinched and he smiled. It was not a menacing smile, but a comforting one, and she slowly felt it melting away her anger. Her walls were breaking, and the much withheld sorrow was beginning to leak.<br>San flung the rabbits aside and ran into his arms, tumbling to the ground and launching herself onto him. He laughed and hugged her tight as she finally broke, wailing and sobbing into his shirt, smearing the blood and her tears into his bare neck. He rocked her gently as she cried, and he was happy she was soon to be free of her troubles that she had withheld for so, so very long.  
>"My parents left me, I never had parents, I was alone, I was a wolf, I love them and they have left me!" She cried breathlessly, heaving for breath between her wracking sobs. "The only mother I ever had is dead and my brothers think I am human! I am a wolf, I am a wolf, I love you and I am a wolf!" Ashitaka took in her words slowly and smiled, whispering comforting words into her ear.<br>"You are a wolf, my love. You are and you are never alone. I am here for you." She finally began to tire, and she sagged against him, relaxing and letting herself roll to the ground beside him. She rested her head in his chest and slipped into sleep, tear stained on her cheeks and blood on her chin. Ashitaka thought she looked beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the previous formatting issue. All fixed. hopefully㈴2. I thank those of you who reviewed(Thank you!) and I continued this story just for you. Please review again, it really brightens my day! Hope you enjoy!

ps. I obviously don't own princess mononoke, or in this case, castle in the sky

The trees stretched upward gracefully, long tendrils grabbing for some infinity. Ashitaka followed San among the trunks, moving quickly to keep up with her swift pace. Leaves rustled and the air was fresh. It was a beautiful day. Ashitaka froze when she disappeared from his sight. His heart began racing, and he spun around in desperate circles.

"San!" He cried with anguish, truly frightened now. He couldn't lose her. Not again. Not ever.

"Over here, dummy!" She called back, her voice all sing song. Lately, she had been more carefree, happier. For that, he was glad. He followed her voice to his left, circling around a large foreboding boulder that hung precariously off the hill. He searched for her, but could not find her.

"San?" He asked again, waiting for her reply. "Look at the rock. Then down." He did so, pressing his hands to the lichen covered rock. He peered down, fully expecting to see the mossy forest floor, but instead saw a narrow crack hidden behind the the protruding rocks at the bottom of the hill. She grinned up at his, her eyes twinkling in the darkness. It looked about ten feet, and steep. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say.

"I said I had discovered something! Are you coming?" He voice echoed as she made her way down the tunnel he supposed he would walking as well at the bottom of this crag. He held the boulder and lowered his feet into the hole, them let go, letting himself slide down the smooth rock on his bottom. He hit the ground and bent his knees. The world was immersed in darkness. He whistled, and it echoed back at him again and again. He put out his hands and carefully made his way through the dark, stepping over stones and ducking under large roots that held the tunnel together. He clambered this way and that, yelping when he tripped. Finally, he thought he could see faint light ahead of him.

"Are you coming?" San called, a dark silhouette in the bluish light, her hands on her hips. He smiled, relieved and quickly stumbled over to where she stood. He froze. Before him was a mesmerizing sight. A pool, clear and still, disturbed only by gentle drops from the dangling roots in then soil roof. Light somehow fought its way through the loose dirt above them, quietly lighting the room in dim light. But that was not the part that rendered him speechless. Beneath the glassy surface of the pool was a meadow of crystal. But it wasn't just any crystal. San held up the dagger that hung around her neck. It was blue diamond. Ashitaka let out a breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding. San smiled wider.

"San. This, this is..." He turned toward her, his eyes wide. Speckled blue light bounced across his astonished face. She giggled. He put his hand in hers and squeezed, the only way he could show how much this meant to him. "Have you gone in?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I couldn't. It was just to beautiful. And I didn't want to without you." Ashitaka nodded.

"It is beautiful. It's amazing." He paused. "I feel like it would be trespassing to disturb true waters." San squeezed his hand back. The stared longer, lost in the shimmering glass, the glinting water, the glowing stones. "It looks like aetherium, a magical stone from stories my mother used to tell me," Ashitaka told her. "A stone with the power to keep a castle floating in the sky. It is my favorite story." San gave him a glad look. She tugged his hand and led him away from the sight, for it was one he would have stared at for the rest of his life. After the pair appeared back above the ground, they blinked a few times at the bright, warm sunlight.

"Was it worth coming?" San asked her face actually a little worried. It was these few, very human acts that made Ashitaka love her unbearably.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life, San." He told her passionately. After soend thought he added, "well, apart from you." She smiled at him. He leaned down and placed a finger under her chin. She stiffened, then relaxed, letting him know she was okay with it. He lowered his lips to hers, and wrapped him very strong arms around her lithe body. She tried to kiss him back, very amateur, but full of feeling. He backed her up against a tree and deepened the kiss, moaning when she nibbled his lip. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her slender neck, then back up. He nibbled her ear and murmured,

"I love you San. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before."

His heart about burst when she quietly replied, uncertainly, "I think I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn painted the sky hazy blue, misty and white, lighted by grand golden beams that broke over the horizon. Light poured over the rustling the treetops that covered rolling hills in a blanket of green. The trees hummed in the gentle breathes of wind, and San awoke to warmth and beauty. Her back ached a little, and she reached up to rub her eyes, but found she could not. She lay in her side in the damp leafy forest floor, Ashitaka spooned around her, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. For a moment she panicked, and caught her breath, only releasing it when she realized he was, as was she, fully clothed. Nothing had happened, thank the gods.

She slowly relaxed into his hold, nuzzling further against him when a chilly breeze crawled up her arms. She bent her head to try and glimpse at his restful face, but eventually slumped back. Now she was awake, she was restless, ready to begin a morning run, or hunt. She didn't know what to do, lying still on the ground. She did not want to wake him, but she could not sleep any longer.

She remembered how she came to this position, and what she found was a very new emotion for her. Love. It crashed over her and she was overwhelmed with passion, an unbearable fear of losing him. She smiled, and gently turned onto her back, then onto her other side. Her stiff back protested, but she finally ended up how she wanted. Her nose was pressed into the soft, warm skin beneath his clean shaven jaw. She smelled him deeply, and leaned back to stare into his face as she always loved to do. He wore the relaxed expression she adored, completely at peace and unburdened by anything. The way his eyes fluttered as he dreamed and his bang fell across his forehead. She leaned forward and kissed his limp lips with her own, finally coaxing the, into motion as he awoke. They kissed for a moment longer before separating and getting to their feet.

"Good morning, love," Ashitaka said, his words drenched in so much joy, she could hear it. She responded,

"It is. The air sings of freshness and the sky is blue for good weather." Ashitaka grinned, looking up and about,

"True, although that's not quite what I was getting at." San, however well she knew exactly what he was talking about, tilted her head and played stupid. He smiled at her, "never mind. Are you hungry?" She nodded and raced of into the forest. Ashitaka was left standing, gazing about before setting off to collect wood for a small fire. He collected dry twigs and piled them together, then set out for the small stream he had seen the day before. When he returned with a water skin filled the cold, clear liquid, he found San holding some eggs and looking at the small, popping flames she had procured.

"How will I cook these?" Ashitaka knew exactly. "We'll do it like we used to in my village. Here-" he handed his water skin to her and searched around for his bag. Inside, he fetched out a tiny pot of iron given to him by the Lady Eboshi. He filled it with water from the stream, then plopped the eggs inside. He placed the pot over the fire and said, "It's called hard boiling. When they are done, they will be soft and bouncy as a mushroom." San smiled, and watched as the water began boil. Both sat in content silence.

A squeal rang in the air. The companions leapt to their feet in surprise and drew their weapons. Their was another squeal.

"A boar? But they were all killed," San whispered, raising her spear. Ashitaka motioned for silence, and began to step forward. He was brought to an abrupt halt when a small, knee night pig raced out of the underbrush, and passed them, disappearing into the trees. It was brown and tusked, a seemingly miniature version of the gods both had encountered. Ashitaka looked at San in surprise and her face wore one of dread. Ashitaka was about to go to her, but she flapped her hands at him, telling him to stop. He froze. They waited.

Moments passed, and in their motionless stances, a clean, white wolf, small and lean, slunk from the bushes. It had brown eyes that seemed to have a diminishing green light within. He was frighteningly familiar.

"Keeshi?" The small wolf raised its head as if it somehow understood, then bolted past them both, after the pig. A cry pierced the air, followed by stunned silence. Ashitaka looked over at San, to find her frozen, and gray. Her cheeks were hollow, her eyes wide. Her face contorted with anger.

"Eboshi."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry about the silly spelling errors. I'm trying to get better about that. Again, thanks to all of you reviewers. You really are the best. I take what you say into account and try to get better. So please, review once more! Thank you, you really are the best!

Before Ashitaka could stop her, San had run. She had hitched up her spear, and took of at a sprint. He called out to her, and searched. He scoured the woods, checking the cave, the river where they first met, every place he could think. But his love was gone. And he knew she meant to kill Eboshi this time.

A day passed. And another. Ashitaka was sleepless, hungry, dirty, and lost. Night was falling quickly, and he didn't know what to do. He finally gave in and made his way back to iron town, back to his house. He remembered what the Lady had said, vaguely, "when the forest spirit is dead, these gods will just turn into mindless animals once more." It had come true. Slowly, the gods were turning back into small, dumb creatures again. He was scared.

He stumbled through his door, and collapsed onto the bed. He heard a shriek. Something wriggled beneath him, but he was gone, drifting into the endless world of dreams. His body fell through darkness, and he could not hear. Away, far away. He sighed.

When consciousness slowly came to him, so did the strong smell of tea. A hand rested in his cheek, cold and small. He breathed, and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred with sleep, and his mind spinning. After a few minutes, his eyes focused on the wooden beams above him. A pale face came into veiw. He almost cried out for joy when he recognized her as Princess Mononoke, his love. But with that joy, came a sinking, frozen feeling. Again on her face was the red war paint. She again went to battle. Beneath the desperately concerned expression which he almost trusted as true, was such burning hate, anger, anger and murderous fury. Fear curled inside him, for he knew only one thing came from such unyielding hate. Death.

"San," he rasped, his voice irritatingly weak. So tenderly, he ached to believe her, she whispered,

"Quiet, my dear, I am here for you." Ashitaka tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down, "I am sorry I caused you such anguish, I am sorry I left you. I-" she looked away, opening her mouth to continue, but no words coming forth. Ashitaka's hope fluttered, and fell, like petals off a wilting rose.

"I know-"he began, ignoring her shushing gestures, "I know Lady Eboshi shot the spirit, but-" he coughed, "she has changed. What she did was wrong, and now you are hurt, but you cannot punish her for it now, you can't-" he wheezed, and closed his eyes, hunger clawing at his stomach. San's eyes lit,

"It is her fault. I am alone. I am alone, for she has taken all my family from me. She killed my mother, and now she has taken my brothers from me. She cannot walk free. She is a murderer."

"She was. She was. San-" She looked down at him pityingly, with tears glistening in her eyes,

"I am alone, Ashitaka."

"No. No, I am here. You have me. Take me, and do not harm my Lady. Please, San. Please. Please." The anger in her eyes diminished into pity, and sadness. She fell forward and cried into his blankets as he stroked her back weakly.

"I know I am not alone. You are here for me, and I for you. I love you, Ashitaka. I will not leave you again."

Far in the forest a wolf howled to the crescent moon. A crash rang in the air as a tree crashed the ground, an axe embedded in its skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. Again. Just another chapter (a little more excitement!) again, I beg of you, if you are reading, just leave me a small review. Anything. Please! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

When Ashitaka awoke again, San was gone. She was running with the wind through the forest. She had heard a painfully familiar sound, but it was not her brothers call. They had continued through the night. Her knife and spear were clutched tightly in her hand.

She raced, her skin lashed by branches and nettles, her hair flying, her face set into a grim mask. The trees were thinning, and far to early, the stopped. She stood in a clearing of tree stumps, logs piled into long triangles, twigs scattered everywhere. She slowly approached the circle of men, all facing away from her. They chatted merrily, and laughed. She growled. The Eboshi Woman had not changed.

Her glanced behind her where her precious forest had been cut back, and let fury curl inside her, roaring into her voice. She cried out, growling like a wolf, and swung her spear, slicing a cut on the mans back. He shrieked as blood spurted and soaked his shirt, splattering on her cheek. She licked her lips. She screamed,

"Leave! This is my forest! Go, go and never come back!" The men had all leapt to their feet, the injured man lying on the ground, moaning, losing blood fast. San furiously stomped her foot, and lunged with her spear again. The stunned men then went into action, grabbing their axes and defending themselves as San attacked, screaming and slicing, a graceful dance of hate. A man swung an axe, and it struck her head in mid leap, and she crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Ashitaka woke from emptiness inside him. He cried out.

Ashitaka simply glared at the guard outside Lady Eboshi's secret garden. He walked purposefully through, under the archway, through the fresh plants, and to the door of the small cottage. He knocked twice, loud and clear. The door opened, and he strode inside. The door was closed behind him. The cottage was warm and yellow, and he looked at the bandaged people on the floor.

"Oh, welcome, Master Ashitaka," one of them rasped. Respectively, he nodded. He searched the room with his eyes, till they fell upon a pole in the corner. At the bottom, a bloody body lay tied. After a moment, he recognized his love.

"San!" He yelled, running to her broken body. Her face was drenched in blood, the wound beneath her hair still bleeding. He drew his sword, earning gasps from the bandaged people, and sliced her free. She groaned and collapsed into his arms, fainted. Ashitaka felt anger leap inside him. He feared it.

"She brought it upon herself, Ashitaka," said a cool, feminine voice. "How did you get past my guards?" Ashitaka gently laid his love on the floor and stood, his sword still drawn. He said in a quiet dangerous voice,

"I go where I will. What have you done to her?" Lady Eboshi replied simply,

"As I said, she brought it upon herself. She attacked my men, and they defended themselves. They brought her here to heal." Ashitaka glared up at her,

"I saw what you did to her forest. You have broken your promise." Lady Eboshi let out a tinkly laugh.

"Her forest? Hardly. Now the forest spirit is dead, the forest belongs to any who seek it. She cannot stop me from using it." Ashitaka tried to stop from yelling. The people cowered on the floor.

"And you killed the forest spirit! Now, her brothers have turned back to simple wolves. You have taken EVERYTHING from her. You cannot take the forest as well."

"And how do you propose we stoke out fires? And build new houses? We need lumber, and the forest is right on our doorstep. I am sorry for her brothers, but it is not my problem." Primly, she turned away. Ashitaka gripped his sword tighter, beginning to sweat. Before he could speak again, the raspy voice said,

"My Lady, I do not recommend you anger one defending their love. It may get nasty, and I prefer not to dirty my new bandages." Lady Eboshi laughed.

"Precisely. Ashitaka, take your princess away. Clean her up. Tell her not to interfere with my plans." Ashitaka said,

"I cannot control what she does, My Lady. I recommend you anger her no further." With that, he went to San, and gathered her into his arms, and walked into the night, murmuring loving words in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

_thanks to my incredible reveiwers, your kind words really make my life a better one. So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think, and if you have any advice. I will take it into account, I promise! Thanks! _

Twilight sighed outside his window. He stroked her cheeks, cleaning the blood from her eyes. She moaned in her sleep, her many hurts stinging from the solution Ashitaka had poured on them. She now took his bed, him comforting her as she had for him just days ago.

Ashitaka gazed at her marred face and felt love swell inside him, but also fear. He sat back and sighed. He hadn't slept for two days as he helped his Princess heal. What would he do? He was lost, so lost. Protect and aid his only love, or remain loyal to his Lady. He wanted to scream, to cry, to rage around his house. But of course he could not. He couldn't wake her. He slumped in his chair.

A haze of sleep fell across him, and whiteness shrouded his gaze. A nightmare descended.

His world turned black, and voices echoed in the shadows. He heard his Lady screaming, San crying, Kya, his beloved little sister, shrieking in pain. All because of him, all his fault. He felt all the pain they had endured, and he screamed out in his sleep. San silently awoke.

She sat up carefully, hissing through her teeth. Pain shot like poison through her veins, but she ignored it to lay a hand on Ashitaka's leg. She gently shook it, shouting,

"Ashitaka! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!" Ashitaka lurched awake, sweat on his brow.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he blundered. "Lie back down, yes, that's right. Are you feeling okay?" San gazed up at him confused, but amused.

"I'm fine. I feel like we've been here before, but the other way around."

"Yes, I suppose we were. San, tell me the truth. Did she hurt you?" San hesitated. Then nodded. She whispered,

"It feels like I have fire for blood and ice for bones. I hurt. But I will be fine, tell me, what did you do? How am I here?" Ashitaka crossed his arms and said,

"I tell you nothing until you tell me where it hurts the most." San made a sound of disgust and complied,

"Fine. Here look." She went to lift her dress, but paused. She glanced at him surreptitiously, not moving forward. Ashitaka was oblivious, asking,

"Tell me where, because it may or may not be fatal." Finally, he looked at her unmoving form and realization dawned. He stuttered,

"I- well, - I promise not to, ah, peek." He blushed furiously and she laughed above her discomfort. She her legs hidden beneath the blanket, she lifted her dress to a spot right below her chest, where a gash crusted red brown. It traveled beyond where she lifted, and small red streaked laced out from the cut. He grimaced, and glanced at her again, his ears beet red. Embarrassment roiled in his stomach.

"I know much about medicine, I learned it back home, for I was training to be a healer. But, I," he almost couldn't manage it, "Ineedtoseethewholecut," he exclaimed in a rush. She pinked on the cheeks, and pursed her lips. When did she get embarrassed about her body? She never had been before...

"Alright," she muttered, and closed her eyes tight. She lifted her dress up to her neck, trying to spare unbearable mortification. Ashitaka was sweating, and he avoided looking at her breasts. It was hard.

Focusing on the gash, he grimaced. The red streaks squiggled from the scab like lighting, fading into purple bruising. Blood poisoning. This, he did not know how to heal.

"San, you can cover up," he said quietly, and she scrambled to pull down her dress. She eyed him warily.

"Ashitaka?" She murmured. He asked her,

"Did Lady Eboshi do this to you?" His face looked like thunder clouds, waiting to roar.

"No, it wasn't, it was one if the axe men who were harvesting my forest," she said. Ashitaka looked at her.

"Good. That means I don't have to kill her." San looked at him, alarmed. Shock lit her face like a lantern,

"Wha- what!? Ashitaka, are you okay? This isn't like you!" He regarded her carefully.

"I recognize your illness, but I know not how to heal it. I shall ask Iron town's healer if she knows the cure, but I doubt they have the knowledge. My village, we are one of the few towns who did know advanced medicine..." San fingered her chest.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked, unfamiliar fear grasping inside her. Ashitaka didn't answer, but merely drew the blanket to her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips. A wolf howled in the distance, but there were none to hear it. Trees rustled, and San slept. Ashitaka sat in the corner, sharpening his sword. They had a long journey ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow, it has been awhile. I'm very sorry to those who I've disappointed, but better late than never. Thank you to those who have encouraged me to keep going. This chapter is thanks to you!_

Dawn brought a hazy pink sky and a brisk wind, but nothing could ease the sense of dread in Ashitaka, who packed up Yakul with as many provisions as he could. He had to get his Princess back to his village before she— he shook his head. He could not think about it, it could never happen. San could not be conquered by illness...no. If she fell, she would fall defending that which she cared about.

He wondered if he would even be allowed back in the village, as he was as good as dead to them now. He hoped Kya would still want to see him. He felt a sense of betrayal that he had given her crystal dagger to San. But he didn't need it...he would always remember her.

San came hobbling out of the house, and it jolted Ashitaka from his reverie.

"San!" He cried in alarm, "you should have let me come help you!" He dashed to her side and help her over to Yakul. She scowled at him, grumbling,

"I didn't need your help, I could manage fine-" Ashitaka promptly ignored her and helped her up onto Yakul, who swung his head around and glanced at him with sullen eyes.

" I know, friend, but it's time for another journey." Ashitaka hoisted on a pack, and looked up at the mounted Princess, who looked regal even when crippled. He grabbed the reins, and began the long walk back to the Emishi village.

—*-*-*-*-*-*—

The forests were cold and black, and the mountains loomed over the trees like shadows of the darkness to come. Yakul's amble slowed to a drudge, but Ashitaka feared to stop. Any number of dangerous creatures could dwell in this wood. Now the forest spirit was dead, no creature would hesitate to devour him and his Spirit Princess.

He looked up and saw her eyes glassy and staring straight ahead. He glanced to her chest, and saw it moving in and out very rapidly. He had no choice. He pulled Yakul to a stop, one the elk had no complaint in performing, and held his arms up to help her down.

"San," he murmured, after she did not move. She glanced down at him, muttered a word he could not understand, and crumpled into his arms. He cried out and gathered her limp body into his arms. Lifting her carefully, he let her gently onto the crisp leaves and pine needles. Her face was clammy and white, her eyes swiveling beneath her eyelids. He bent his head to her chest and found her heart galloping like the wind. Shaking, he stood and made camp.

Within minutes, he had San wrapped in a blanket by the fireside, where water boiled. He remembered a vague memory of a leaf that could pure her blood, if temporarily...cave, no valley. Of the valley...Lilly of the valley. Leaf of Lilly of the valley. He went to Yakul and patted him on the neck whispering,

"Look after her." With that, he jogged out into the dense wood.

The trees were warriors rooted in the ground, watching with suspicious eyes as Ashitaka flew past, down into the valley before the mountains began. It was hard to spot the delicate white flowers in the inky shade. Finally, he glimpsed a whisper of silver, and he darted toward it, and for his luck, it was Lilly. He took an arrow from his quiver and gently sawed the leaves off the stem with a sharp point. He stood, and after second thought, plucked a small bouquet of the little bells that looked as if they were bathed in moonlight.

Like a wolf, he snuck back to his camp, to find the fire burning low and San looking a small bit more at ease then when he left her. He found a flattish piece of bark, and began to crush the leaves, chewing with his molars, then dropping then into the pot above the fire. He let the leaves stew, and set out again for twigs, and fresh water for his flowers.

He returned with his canteen full, and an armful of sticks. Stoking the fire, he looked at the resting princess. He tried to remember if she had ever stopped to relieve herself, and he could not recall. He carefully bent to smell her legs to see if she had wet herself during the ride, not knowing whether to be happy or worried that she had not. He noticed a red line streaking up her thigh and cringed.

Ashitaka grabbed the pot over the fire and yelped when it burnt his hand. His anxiety left him dim witted and clumsy. He cursed himself and carefully lifted the pot and let it cool for a moment. Holding it over her chapped lips, he poured the concoction down her throat. She coughed and sputtered and settled down into a peaceful sleep.

Feeding Yakul some grass and water, Ashitaka bunked down for the night, his eyes on the shallow breathing Princess Mononoke.

(Ps. In case you are wondering, I did research blood poisoning, so I'm not just making things up!)


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a while! Here's an update

"Ashitaka...Ashitaka."

The young man rolled in his sleep. He heard a voice calling his name. He felt...something worse than pain. Something worse than agony. Fear.

"Ashitaka, please."

Ashitaka finally opened his sore eyes to see a canopy of green above him. Reality crashed around him and swept him from the world of sleep. He raised his head from his pillow of leaves and immediately searched for San. He saw her, sitting beside him. Holding a dagger in one hand, the other on his knee. She stared at him for a moment, before murmuring,

"I am feeling alright. Let's carry on."

Ashitaka numbly nodded, and inched closer to her. He stared at her for a moment longer, before getting to his feet and gathering their provisions.

She struggled to stand behind him, not letting him see her pain. But she knew they must leave. She could smell the fear on him, with the wolf sense she perfected as she was raised. She denied what he was afraid about, but did not want to heighten it with her own fears.

But as it was, he heard the thing she had woken him for. It was not the howl of a wolf, or the soothing click of the Kokudama. It was a dreadful noise that made Ashitaka freeze, and turn to look at San.

"San. Do you know what that is?" San did not answer him, but continued to strap on her bag onto Yakul, who stood stiffened and alert. Both knew that if Yakul was afraid, so should they be.

The sound drew closer. It seemed to swirl in the shadows of the trees, avoiding the human gaze. When San had awoken in the night to fiery pain, she had thought it only the wind. But the wind does not linger, it blows in and away, never remaining to haunt in the dark...

The human and the wolf both quieted their thoughts to keep a keen ear on their stalker. San ignored Ashitaka's hand, and climbed onto Yakul from his elegant antler. She despised being vulnerable, especially a human. Although she knew she must accept that she too was human.

As Ashitaka led Yakul from their camp, his heart leapt from the whirring, strangled something creeping in their wake. He found himself remembering the words the wise women had told him when he was young, for fear was ones worst enemy when times are dire. She had taught him to think of life as one of the pebbles she foresaw the future with. They are thrown about down the river, crashing and tumbling in the currents. Sometimes they even chip, and this is when the worst times in life hit us. And soon, we are weathered. We are smaller. But we are smoother and more beautiful then ever. So if you ever feel afraid, remember that the river will keep flowing, and the pain will pass.

Somehow Ashitaka found it difficult to heed her words with a dangerous shadow following his path. The only voice that echoed in his mind was his "humble" monk.

"So you say you're under a curse. Well so what, so's the whole damn world."

What was this curse? Ashitaka wondered as he watched San sway upon the tired elk. Was is sorrow, pain, loss? Was it hate? Was it death?


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey lovely readers...I know my last update was short, so here is another! I just rewatched Proncess Mononoke and noticed some things that I hadn't noticed before, and I wanted to bring them up...I hope you enjoy3_

_love you all!_

San had never disliked a forest before. In past, all she found in the foliage was calm, all she found among the trees was the music of the wind in the leaves. She always found comfort in the way her shoes sunk into the soft ground, and peace when sky became dark and quiet.

Never had she feared the way the forest floor clung to her feet, and the darkness that shrouded the path ahead of her. She no longer had her brothers to protect her, her mother to defend her. Her weakness burned in her mind and made her not angry, but tired and afraid. She was worried by this truth, and longed deeply for its departure.

Ever watching, was her love. The Emishi Prince guided his friend among the trunks, expertly weaving between them, _making_ no sound. It was clear he had traveled this road before.

"Ashitaka?" San asked, clinging to the reins nervously. "Will you tell me why you left your town? Why did you have to come West?"

Ashitaka stared ahead, not gracing her with a warm glance.

He said darkly, "you know San. I was protecting my sister from a demon, who infected me with his hate. I was told to leave, to try and see with eyes unclouded by hate." He paused for a moment before continuing, "San, I am not even sure we will be welcomed back. I am dead to them now, I was forbidden to be in contact again. But you need care and medicine that they will have. I will take another name if I must, although I'm sure Yakul will be recognized."

San longed to feel anger, to feel the rage that had always driven her forward, yet it would not ignite within her. She tried, however, in stating, "Eboshi is the reason you may never be welcomed by your family again. She shot the boar, it is her fault!" Ashitaka stopped Yakul and turned abruptly, looking as if he were about to shout angrily. But he gathered his senses and remained calm. This was one thing that San neither hated, nor envied.

"San, I do not expect you know what a brothel is, do you?"

San remained silent. Ashitaka fell into stride again, continuing, "then I must tell you. This may seem a hard notion to grasp, but these are places where a women is sold for a man's pleasure— to do whatever he pleases with." Before he could go on, San exclaimed,

"That is barbaric!" She knew it was not a good thing, even though truly, she did not completely understand what "a man's pleasure" was. Ashitaka grimaced at the irony of her statement, for to the rest of the world, her own way of life would seem inhumane and disgusting. But he did not disagree with her appalled opinion of this practice. It was a horrific example of the insensitivity of the ignorant human.

"Quite. But what you must understand is that Lady Eboshi is not evil. All the women in her town are devoted to her because she saved them from that terrible place. She saved cripples, lepers, and bandaged them and spared them judgement. She shot the boar to protect them."

San remained silent for a long time after this speech. It wrung her conscience to know she attempted to kill someone so kind. So kind, but cruel. She could not think of what to say. How could she bear hate upon someone who had saved so many, but condemned so many others to death? As the sun began rise above the treetops, San muttered,

"I'm sure your sister will be very glad to see you again."

Ashitaka pulled Yakul to a halt, and said,

"I can tell our mysterious friend is still on our tail. But we must rest now, I see you are weary."

He helped his princess down and began to set up camp. They fell into a restless sleep. But in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, lovely readers. It's been a while. Inspiration is down to a slow trickle. Here's another chapter!_

San had never been afraid of death. If fact, many times she had screamed it — she was not afraid to die. But something inside her had changed. More than than the weakness that plagued her limbs and the ache in her chest and the sting of her injury, she felt a new sensation. Fear. Honest, raw fear. As her body began to fail her, she realized she was unwise in being reckless in the face of danger. Life was precious to her.

It took many long days of endlessly riding Yakul across the wilderness to realize this. Ashitaka held her at night, and made her makeshift medicines, which served to lessen her various hurts. But even with her love beside her, she felt alone. She had never comprehended how utterly isolated she was in her own mind. Some thought her a vicious monster, some a defender of the weak, and some a senseless child. But none really knew her heart.

As she lay on her side, holding her breath as throbs of pain flooded her to keep from screaming out, it occurred to her that everyone was truly alone, no matter how many loved ones surrounded them. This new thought did little to comfort her.

San reached out to the crackling fire before her, wondering if the heat would scorch more than the agony she was already in. Her arm limply fell, lacking enough strength to reach far enough. She struggled for a moment, but failed. She growled in frustration. Ashitaka looked up in alarm from where he rubbed Yakul, and asked,

"Is something wrong?" He abandoned his task and started toward her wretched form on the ground, "here, let me help you!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" San wailed, choking on sobs. The Princess Mononoke was unaccustomed to the feeling of helplessness.

"But you do, San. And I will," he knelt beside her and took her face into his hands. She scrunched her eyes closed, refusing to allow any more tears to escape. But she was not heeded. Her soul ached, and she had to cry. "It's ok to cry, San."

"I DON'T—" she took a shuddering breath, "want to cry." Ashitaka leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Crying does not mean you are weak. It means you are strong enough to heal and brave enough to recover."

San looked away from him, not wanting to face the truth in his words.

He chuckled, "anyway, even in this state, I don't doubt you could knock my head off my shoulders," he smiled down at her. The firelight turned her hair fiery orange and set a glow in her eyes. "I don't know if Yakul would forgive you, though."

She scowled, but there was amusement in her expression,"don't rule it out, human."

When morning came, San was hoisted back up into the saddle, and tied to it. She knew in one sudden moment, as Ashitaka took Yakul's rein and began walking into the gentle dawn that she had only been fearless in the face of death because she had never had anything to live for.

And now she did. She had one invisible, enormous thing to live for. The four letter word she knew it as seemed to small and simple to encompass the magnitude of the phenomena. How could love, such a delicate word, banish the thoughts of joining death willingly?

"Ashitaka."

He paused and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I am afraid to die."

Ashitaka was slightly taken aback by this, and nodded thoughtfully, "so you should be."

"Because I love you."

Ashitaka said quietly, "San, my love, you would not be alone in death."

It took San many more quiet rides on Yakul to realize what he meant.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi again followers! I don't plan on this being R&J, but who knows! Spoilers:) thanks for reading and reviewing!any criticism or anythig is welcome! _

Ashitaka scrubbed his eyes. It was dawn now, a rusty pink ebbing into the dark night he had continued through, never resting. He stumbled on his aching legs, frustrated his muscles should fail him now. Yakul's reins swung freely, for Ashitaka knew his elk was also far too tired to bolt even if startled. He sighed and wondered if he aught to stop — he couldn't carry on much longer like that. But one glance up at San's wane cheeks and glassy eyes banished all thoughts of it. San took rapid, shallow breathes and was ghostly white.

Just as he thought he should stop and give her a drink of water, the crunching of twigs under his feet came to an abrupt end, and he was stepping into soft grass. He gazed around, recognition dawning. It was the hilltop where the old watchtower had been, where the demon had torn it from its stance. A powerful sensation of longing overcame him, as he abandoned the pain in his limbs and jogged out to the hillside. Down beyond the scattered trees and green fields was his home. The village was as he remembered, but seemed strangely empty. He turned and beckoned to Yakul.

As he guided the princess down the overgrown path, he forced himself not to worry. He had originally hoped his sister would emerge from their house and run to greet him, but he was sadly disappointed. He made his way through the stone encased paths down the the large wooden posts that marked the entrance of the village.

Unease settled sourly in his stomach. He had expected a holler of welcome, a hearty laugh. He hadn't ruled out the possibility of arrows soaring past his ever growing hair, whistling past his ears. But instead, he was greeted with silence. Something was very, very wrong.

He paused, pressure building behind his ears, and blood prickling down to his feet. Tearing a strip of fabric from his tunic, he pulled his hair up into the traditional style of the Emishi people. It was a feeble hope that he would be noticed and the villagers would suddenly exit their huts and meander through the everyday goings ons of life.

"Yakul, my friend, it may be best if you wait here," Ashitaka murmured, patting his quivering nose. If his elk was wary, something was definitely off. He strung his bow, and knocked an arrow. Deftly, Ashitaka entered the village.

Not a soul in sight. But he had the unsettling feeling that it was not abandoned. He gazed around him, in awe of the absolute emptiness. He had finally made it to his old house, more elegant than many of the others, as his family was something akin to royalty in the small civilization. Melancholy swept over him, and he stepped forward to the door.

As he reached for the door, a shadow passed over him. He froze, a deer under gunpoint. A sharp point pressed into the delicate skin of the back of his neck. His muscles tensed and he spun, facing his attacker. The point now hovered directly between his eyes. It dug hard enough to draw a single drop of blood, and Ashitaka held his breath when he realized it was a samurai. A red mask covered its face, the straw poised at dark painted lips. A rough feminine voice growled,

"Make one more move, and I'll send this dart straight through your skull and all the way out the other side."


	14. Chapter 14

_Another chapter for my lovely readers. R&R! _

Night descended. The sound of heavy breathing filled his ears, but he could not discern if it was himself. Sight was impossible in the impenetrable darkness. His limbs felt like stone — the drug still pumped in his blood. He was here. Why was he here? He was home, why shouldn't he be home? He shouldn't be home. He shouldn't. Something was wrong. Someone...in danger...

Samurai. Fear flooded him. The greedy emperor had wanted Iron Town for its riches. He had not considered they would spread East as well. Now, there was no telling what they had done to his town, his family. Kya.

The masked woman had not sent the dart between his eyeballs, but pricked his arm and sent him into a drug induced sleep. His memories were washing back tortuously slow. As the hours dragged by, flashes of the last two weeks flickered by. San.

She was all alone, out numbered and ill. And if she saw a threat, she would fight. And if she fought —

Ashitaka cringed and scrunched his eyes tight. It was a thought he couldn't afford to entertain. He pushed himself up, and found his wrists and ankles bound. A light shimmered, and he opened his eyes. A figure loomed out of the shadows.

"Why have you come to this place," a voice snarled, painfully familiar. "Have you come to steal our knowledge? Or just wipe us out? Tell me, stranger!"

Ashitaka inhaled sharply at her last word. Stranger. Grief coiled in his chest, and he breathed,

"It's me, Kya. It's Ashitaka."

None of the venom left her voice, "you are a lier and thief. You stole Yakul! I bet you do not even know that is his name! You came here to steal something more, and I am not going to let that happen."

A tear leaked from Ashitaka's eye, and dripped down onto his stained tunic. In a strangled choke, he cried,

"What will it take for you to believe me! Sister, it is me. Come here, look on my arm. There is a scar, from where a demon touched me!"

"Silence! You must have interrogated my brother and learned of this place. I will never lay my eyes upon one who claims to be him!"

"Kya! I am him!"

"My brother would never have come home with a weapon in his hands! He would never have come home at all!" The pain in her words struck him deeply, and he found he had no response. She sounded so old, so angry. When he had left, she'd only been fifteen. The quiet that ensued was enveloping, suffocating.

"Kya?" He whimpered. But there was no reply. She left him to weep quietly in his prison of guilt and loneliness.

San forced herself from a comforting sleep that was strangely ominous. A sleep she was not yet ready for. She wandered in a dense fog, and emerged into fading night. Opening her crusted eyes, she found surroundings she had not expected. She balled her fists and used her remaining strength to make a raspy call.

"Your kidnapper is not here. You are safe now," a very, very old voice soothed. San looked to her side, bewildered.

"Kidnapper?"

There sat a weathered old woman, wearing ropes of beads and smiling comfortingly. San wished it were Ashitaka smiling at her and spoon feeding her a strong flavored soup. San sealed her lips as the warm soup came to her mouth and shook her head.

"This will help you heal. You are very ill," the wise woman reproached in a motherly way that San disliked immensely. She shook her head again, wrenching her body up into a sitting position. Hands rested on her shoulders from behind.

"I am Kya. We are going to nurse you back to health, and then you can tell us your story. But to heal, you must relax and rest."

"I want Ashitaka!"

The atmosphere in the room was tense. The wise woman's voice grew darker.

"Prince Ashitaka perished long ago from an injury inflicted upon him as he protected our village. This imposter who brought you here is not who you think he is."

San growled in frustration. All she could do was shake her head. Kya had removed her hands from her shoulders and crossed them protectively across her chest. Her warm eyes had grown cold and reserved. She gazed at San with a mixture of wonder and hatred.

"Wise woman, it is him. Look at her necklace." The wise woman's gaze fell to San's neck, where Ashitaka's crystal dagger hung.

"Kya?" The Wise Woman send her a quelling look, "your crystal dagger?"

Kya's head hung guiltily.

"I broke the rules. Before he left, I gave it to him, so he wouldn't forget me. I'm sorry."

"Kya! You are the princess!"

"He was going to die! I had to say goodbye!"

The Wise Woman's gaze softened, "I know girl. And you are sure this is the very same?"

Kya nodded, glaring at San. San glared right back.

"Did he give it to you?" Kya asked, the pain in her voice evident. San nodded, feeling unwelcome. She felt she needed to add,

"Before I went into battle." The Wise Woman rose.

"It seems this stone is for those we think we will lose. Kya, come. Let us go to your brother. It seems the demon has not defeated him."


	15. Chapter 15

_This is for my fantastic readers! The plot is being stirred once more. Let me know if you have any advice or ideas! Love ya:)_

Ashitaka raked his fingers through his tangled hair. It had fallen out of its makeshift tie during the long day he had wasted in that prison. Evening cast a gentle light in the room. He sat on a pelt and watched the scene unfurling before him.

The Wise Woman gently fed San soup from their traditional bowls, and Kya brushed her growing, sand colored hair. She avoided him gaze, as she had all night, and he notice how her eyes always flicked back to the gem hanging from San's neck.

San wore an expression of extreme frustration — being doted on was something she was not accustomed to. Her hands were balled into fists, but she endured the care she was given because she knew she would be better off for it. Ashitaka was proud of her self restraint, although he knew she did it mostly for him. He didn't know if he deserved it.

The Wise Woman looked very much the same, long ropes of beads draped over her frail old neck; clothes hanging loosely from her withered body. Kya had very elegantly grown into a young lady, curvaceous and toned. However, Ashitaka found the bitter look in her eyes added many years.

The healing session was interrupted as the curtain that served as a door was swept aside and a foreboding figure stepped within. Samurai. Ashitaka stared at his feet, knowing he would find no mercy or remorse from the ruthless warrior.

"Princess, I must speak with you."

Ashitaka got to his feet and slipped from the tent as discreetly as he could. He hoped they would assume he was jealous of his sisters new title. But he knew the samurai would bring Kya somewhere secluded to talk, and Ashitaka had every intention of making sure it was not private. He ducked to the side, into the shadows beside the hut. He heard murmurs within the room, and glanced to the swiftly setting sun.

As expected, the fierce woman emerged from the haven with Kya in tow, striding purposefully down an alley between two houses. Ashitaka deftly followed. As he saw where they were headed, he clambered to the rooftop. He crouched and lay on his stomach, trying to spread out his weight so he would not damage the fragile mud-straw roof. He quieted his shuffling to make out the gruff words of the Samurai,

"Something very bad has happened, Princess." He heard Kya shift impatiently.

"Well, out with it then, Mitsuki."

"The Emperor has been assassinated."

Ashitaka's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, good, right? That old murderer was a monster."

"Oh, my dear Kya, you do not know the half of it," Ashitaka muttered to himself, and inched forward to hear clearer.

"Yes, but he is much better than his uncle."

"An uncle is not an heir," Kya pointed out.

"Princess, I do not think you understand why we came here."

"Of course I do! You came because you did not support an Emperor who massacred innocent people!"

"Princess, do you understand why I call you thus — princess?"

"Well, I am considered royalty among the Emishi people..."

"Princess Kya, you are the legitimate heir to the throne."

There was silence in the alley. Ashitaka held his breath. He was lucky his gasp of surprise had not revealed his hiding spot. He peered down into the gloom, and saw Kya staring at Mitsuki in awe.

"But - I..." Kya stuttered. Mitsuki lifted her hand.

"Listen, please. That is not the worst of it. Emperor Reikoku's uncle knows who you are. And knows you are the heir." Her hand fell to Kya's shoulder. "Me and my fellows came here to protect you. My sources tell me assassins have already been hired to come and take your life. I plead you be wary and if you see anything suspicious, tell me immediately."

They fell silent once more. The Kya pondered,

"That is why you felt the need to lock up my brother?"

"I am very sorry about that, Princess. We thought he was the imposter. He did enter the village with an arrow knocked." Kya sighed in acknowledgement. Ashitaka was worried at how easily she took the information that she was being hunted. She was not a hare in a trap, or a bird in flight. She played dead, quite like a possum in the dark. Waiting until the danger was gone to rise once more.

Ashitaka waited until the pair had walked back to the healing room before descending from the roof. The moment his feet touched the ground, an arm wrapped around his neck. He cried out in alarm and his world went spinning.

"Don't ever try eavesdropping on me again, imposter. I always know when someone is listening, when someone is watching." The samurai Mitsuki tightened her grip. Ashitaka rasped out a feeble 'yes', and was dropped to his knees. He brushed the hair from him eyes and met the dark, cold ones, now finally uncovered by a mask. Her pale lips curled into a smirk against her tanned skin, and she snarled,

"Coward."


End file.
